Toga, Tequila & The Prophesy
by London Annie
Summary: Ginny is starting Wizarding University..and who should also be doing her course...but DRACO Malfoy! Will they get together or will Harry get the girl? And will snape really wear a pink thong? DMGW HPGW SSOC - rated R for language and sexual content.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER : the fab JK Rowling thought up Harry Potter and none of the characters you recognise are mine. The ones you don't recognise are!

Chapter 1

Bye bye Hogwarts

Ginny Weasley awoke to the muffled sounds of voices coming from the other side of the large girls dormitory. She yawned and stretched out slowly, and letting out a big sigh she relaxed down into the big old squishy mattress that had been hers for nearly seven years now. Rubbing her stomach, she willed away the feeling of anxiety that she had had for the best part of a week; ever since the NEWT exams had finished. Ginny was not sure what she was more nervous about, getting the results or finally leaving Hogwarts.

"Gin, get up you lazy moo," squealed Posie as she came crashing through the thick drapes that surrounded Ginny's bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," Ginny giggled as the other girl started to bounce on the bed. "Posie, start acting like an adult, we are eighteen now!" said Ginny, trying desperately to keep a straight face. In response Posie promptly stuck her tongue out, revealing the piercing she had had done that Easter holidays. Not able to help it anymore Ginny burst into fits of laughter and started bouncing along with her friend.

"Can you believe that this is IT, we are never going to wake up in this room again! Never going to wake up in Hogwarts EVER again?" Posie said breathlessly.

At this the two girls sobered up and sat down on the bed. "Wow, I hadn't though about it like that before Posie. I will miss you girls soooooo much," Ginny choked looking around at her dorm mates, "But I suppose we will see each around university though."

"Yeah, assuming we all get the grades we need," snorted Marie-Ann, "and I for one am not expecting any miracles. If I get the two O's and two E's to do the Medi-Wizard degree I will eat my knickers while I am still wearing them. Hell, I will even eat my knickers with SNAPE wearing them!"

Ginny grimaced at the mental image of her Potions teacher wearing nothing but a pink lacy thong trying to stop Marie-Ann biting at the strap. Looking at Posie she could see that she too was trying clear her mind of the thought too.

Marie-Ann seemed unaware of the mini torture she had just dished out to her friends and continued chatting away, "Gin, I don't think you have anything to worry about. You only need four Acceptable's don't you, and you took five subjects so I wouldn't stress if I were you. You neither Pose, Muggle relations only needs a E in muggle studies and I think even you can achieve that…you cant be THAT thick…." Marie-Ann continued to ramble away, and it was obvious to the others that she was having a particularly bad case of verbal diarrhoea. Ginny gave Posie an exasperated look and dragged her off to the bathroom, leaving Marie-Ann chatting to herself. This didn't stop Marie-Ann though, she simply turned to the other two girls in the dorm and started talking at them.

Locking the door behind them, Ginny and Posie started their daily beauty routine. "I am going to miss Hogwarts but I am NOT going to miss her voice at all!" Ginny said between brushes with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I just cant wait to start Maloestra University. I heard that the freshers fortnight is AMAZING, that they have a toga and Tequila night, a foam and fetish night and loads of other events…I am just going to get soooooo drunk and pull as many guys as I can," said Posie, grinning like a mad woman while pulling a brush carefully through her long hair.

Posie had to be one of the vainest people Ginny had ever known, but she was also one of the nicest with it. With her long black hair, olive skin and slim figure Posie knew she was beautiful and she also knew how to use it to her advantage when it came to the male species. Despite this she was never bitchy to the other girls and would be one of the first people to come to your aid if you needed it. Ginny sometimes wished that Posie wasn't quite so stunning. Being with Posie mean that the boys never seemed to notice Ginny. Although she knew she was pretty, she didn't have a natural flare for all things to do with beauty and fashion like Posie did. Now that she was 1eighteen Ginny had filled out in all the right places and had become curvaceous but her lack of skill in making the most of what nature had sent her (and not for lack of trying) drove her mad. And she HATED her hair. It was long, falling to well below her shoulders, but it just didn't know whether to go straight of curly, it was just a lazy sort of wavy –fuzzy mass. It was becoming more and more like Hermione's used to be like, which scared Ginny greatly. She liked the colour of it, but wished sometimes that it wasn't quite so…well…RED. This summer, however, Ginny planned to do something to change her appearance for the better. She was finally being allowed to stay with Posie and her muggle family for the first 2 weeks of the summer and Ginny was practically wetting herself with excitement. She planned to spend most of her time studying the muggle fashion magazines and learning all she could do from Posie.

"Earth to Ginny Weasley," Posie said waving her hand in front of Ginny's eyes. Snapping out of her day dream Ginny grinned sheepishly at her friend. "Gin, are you not even looking forward to going to uni just a LITTLE bit?"

"Of course I am, it's just….." Ginny broke off.

"It's just WHAT Gin? You have been touchy about university for ages now," Posie said, taking a seat on the work surface in front of the mirror.

"It is just….well…. I mean…. I am doing a crap course. Hell, it's even is called the CRAPS course by all the students. I don't even want to do a degree in Cultural Relationships According to Potions & Spells. What use is that EVER going to be in my everyday life when I graduate?" Ginny grumbled.

Posie had a simple solution, "Do a different course then Gin."

"I cant. We…I mean I….er….well….CRAPS is the only course that I AFFORD to do," Ginny said, going bright red.

"Huh?" Posie said with a confused look on her face, "all the courses cost the same amount in tuition fees, other than Auror and Medi-Wizard training. HEY, they are free, the ministry pay for them, why don't you apply to do one of those?"

"I cant do Medi-Wizard because I didn't take arithmancy, which they require you to have, and I don't want to be an Auror, I am just not very comfortable with the thought of being on the front line of fighting crime. I didn't sleep properly for nearly a whole year after the department of mystery's incident at the end of 4th year, so I doubt I am cut out to be an Auror. Besides, it is not really the tuition fees that is the problem. I did my research and the CRAPS course doesn't need any special books to be bought, and you only have to go in 4 mornings a week, which means I can work in the afternoons and the evenings to earn money."

"You are going to WORK while you go to uni?" Posie screeched, as if Ginny had said that she was going to dress in a French maids outfit and do a striptease for Dumbledore. "You cant work Gin, it just wont be fun if you work The whole point of going to uni is to defer having to work for another 3 years!"

"No Posie, the point of going to uni for me is so that I can get a job at the Ministry at the end of it. They wont even read your application if you don't have a degree of some sort nowadays. If I have to work all the hours in the day in order to get a decent job in the ministry then so be it. I mean OF COURSE I wish I could do a course that I was actually interested in but I cant so there is no use in getting miserable about it."

"Ho-Hum," sighed Posie, "So I suppose that you REALLY want to do a Potions degree or something? I just don't understand how you can actually enjoy that subject….that bastard is a fucking sadist. I reckon he is into the whole S&M thing. Do you think he hires a dominatrix at the weekends?"

"POSIE! I really don't want to have any more strange thoughts about Snape today, or EVER again! Besides, if you ignore the fact that he is a mean little shit he is actually a really good teacher and the subject is fascinating," said Ginny. She then heard her stomach rumble loudly. Deciding that it was probably safe to assume that Marie-Ann had gone now down to breakfast by now, Ginny unlocked the bathroom door and she and Posie made their way down to the Great Hall. On entering the room Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table to find her other best friend Benjamin. On locating him she skipped off to sit in the seat that he had saved for her, Posie hot on her heals.

"DARLINGS,' Ben exclaimed, "What took you girlies so long? I thought that Posie had finally sacrificed herself to the gods of Clinique!" he started laughing to his own joke.

"Oh shut up Benjamina," Posie sneered at him, but had a slight smile on her face. She then suddenly screamed, "HOLY CRAP Benny, what the fuck have you done to your hair?"

As a natural blonde, Ben had been "helping" nature for about 2 years by using muggle hair dye to turn his dirty blond hair to a vivid platinum blond colour. Today however, interspersed between the blond spikes were pink and purple strands, which he seemed to have hexed to make them sparkle.

"Do you like it," he grinned moving a hand to loving tap the rock hard spikes proudly, "did it yesterday evening."

"You are going to get into trouble when McGonagall sees you Benny," giggled Ginny.

"What is the old crow going to do? Expel me? HA!"

"You know what Benny, you are as camp as a row of pink tents," Posie laughed affectionately.

Bens replied as quick as pig would wink, "Camp by nature, ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS by choice darlings," his expression then changed to mischievous, "So Gin, looking forward to the prize-giving this evening? Your WHOLE family are coming are they not? Extended family members as well I believe?"

"Yes, Bill is bringing his wife….it wouldn't be fair to leave Diana at home would it," Ginny said innocently, knowing full well that Ben wasn't referring to Di.

"And Harry, he is coming too isn't he? You must consider him a brother by now, he is always at family events isn't he?"

Ginny went bright red. Yes Harry would be coming to the prize-giving ceremony and the Leavers Feast that evening. But Ginny was desperately trying not to think about it. She hadn't seen him since Christmas, and was now VERY nervous about seeing him again. She wasn't at all sure if she still had a crush on him because she didn't miss him being at school this year, but the thought of him still made her insides turn to mush, despite the fact that she was no longer a pillock around him and had everyone convinced that she no longer fancied him. Everyone despite Ben and Posie that is.

"If you embarrass me Benjamin Slinkhard-Pinkstone I will tell Charlie that you have had a crush on him for over 4 years," growled Ginny under her breath.

"OOOOOOOO," squealed Ben, which sounded scarily like a pig on heat, "The threats, why you little minx you!"

" I don't see why we have to have a big old ceremony just to open our NEWT exam results," grumbled Posie, "I mean what if you don't get good results, how mortifying will that be!"

"You don't open the results on stage you prat," sighed Ben.

"And you only have to go up on stage to collect your certificates for the NEWTs you pass. So don't worry Pose, you might not have to go up at all," laughed Ginny, ducking a swipe from Posie.

"So are you still set on doing fashion design at the Royal London School of Fashion Benny-pops?" asked Ginny. Ben nodded in reply, as he had stuffed a whole boiled egg in his gob, "you know that you cant use spells there…it is a MUGGLE university, sweetie?"

"DOH, huow fwick dou hyou fhink I amh?" Ben scoffed, making bits of egg fly about everywhere. But he was saved a telling off, as Dumbledore had just stood up to make a speech.

"I would just like to take his opportunity to wish you all a lovely summer holidays. Please do enjoy your last breakfast at Hogwarts for this academic year, and for some, your last breakfast at Hogwarts ever. Please continue"

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N - This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic. I need all the reviews i can get to hear your views and suggestions. If there is anything you dont understand then just pop it in a review and i will explain it in the authors notes in the next chapter, which i have written already and will put up when i get some reviews - MWAH ha ha ha!


	2. Prize Giving and the Leavers Feast

A/N – YEAHHHH – got my first review….from FuckMeImIrish. This means that I actually have a reader who is NOT one of my friends. This has pleased me immensely and so I have decided that I can post the next chappie. This is not incredibly exciting, but it finally allows us to say farewell to Hogwarts (for the time being) and understand a little about what each character is going to do next. Hope you like it

Chapter 2 - Prize-Giving

Ginny, Posie and Ben walked into the Great Hall at 6 O'clock on the dot, along with the rest of the 7th years, all of whom were looking extremely nervous. The room was decorated with the four house colours and the tables that usually ran down the length of the hall had been removed and replaced with row and rows of chairs. The majority of chairs were now occupied with the family and friends of the 7th year students. Ginny quickly scanned the crowd for her family, but they weren't hard to find. A group of people all with bright red hair were sitting in the middle of the audience. Mrs. Weasley was turned around in her seat and waving enthusiastically at her daughter. Ginny blushed and quickly gave a little wave back. Ginny's eyes then drifted of to the left of her mother and her stomach gave a sharp jolt. There he was, he was actually here! She could recognise the shock of messy black hair anywhere. Harry Potter was here. She felt a sharp poke in her back. She turned around and gave Ben a disapproving look, but his reply was to simply make kissing movements with his lips, and mouth the words, "Harry…oh Harry….kiss me Harry."

"SHHHHH….please don't be mean Ben," Ginny pleased, throwing a sharp look in the direction of her family and Harry to check that no one had seen what Ben had done. They hadn't and Ginny gave a relieved sigh.

"Students, please take your seats so that we may begin," Professor McGonagall called out, pointing to the front three rows of chairs.

When Ginny had taken her seat, Posie on her left and Ben on her right, she looked up at the stage were all the teachers were seated. Dumbledore stood behind a lectern, with a table behind him that was stacked high with books. When he was finally happy that everyone was sitting in their correct place her tapped his wand on the lectern in order to gain the halls attention.

"Welcome, visitors students and teachers, to this very special occasion. After many years of study and school life we are gathered today to bid a warm farewell to the next generation of young adults to leave the secutuity of left at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as they begin the next stage of their life," Dumbledore said loudly, with his bright blue eyes gleaming happily. "This evenings events will be three pronged. Firstly the presentation of the NEWT exam results, where our students will finally discover their final grades. Secondly the Prize-giving ceremony. All students will receive a book of their choosing as a small memento of their time here at Hogwarts. They will also receive a certificate for every NEWT that they have passed. Lastly we shall all be treated to, what I predict, will be a spectacular feast. Now, without further ado, it is my honour to present to you the results of the NEWT exams for this year." With that he gave a couple of sharp claps with his hands.

A pack of forty brown owls swooped into the Great Hall at that moment, all flying in perfect synchronicity. They swooped and dived and soared and twisted, as the crowd below "ohh"ed and "ahh"ed. The group of owls then flew towards the awaiting students, and at the exact same time each owl dropped the envelope that it had been carrying. Ginny watched as a red envelope fluttered gently onto her lap and lay there. For a horrible moment she thought she had just received a howler. _Oh my god, _she thought, _have I done that bad in the exams that the ministry have sent me a howler telling me that I can no longer do my degree? _With wide eyes she turned to Posie, who was holding onto her envelope tightly, which was also red. Ginny looked around at the other students and saw that the colours of the letters corresponded to the colours of their house's. With a relieved and trembling hands she took hold of her letter and tore into it. Shaking, she slowly removed the contents and scanned it quickly. Tears slowly started to built up in her eyes, and blinking to clear her vision she looked at her friend. Posie was sitting there grinning to herself, so Ginny correctly assumed that she had gotten the grades she needed to do her Muggle Studies degree. Posie turned to look at Ginny, and seeing the tears falling down the red heads cheeks, she quickly grabbed the sheet of paper Ginny was clasping in her hands. Posie read it quickly and gasped:

_Name:Miss Virginia Anne Weasley_

_Candidate Number:44669_

_NEWT Results:Transfiguration OUTSTANDING with honours_

_Defence against the dark arts OUTSTANDING with honours_

_HerbologyOUTSTANDING with honours_

_CharmsOUTSTANDING with honours_

_PotionsOUTSTANDING with honours_

"Oh my god Gin, you got five O's," exclaimed Posie, "that is absolutely BRILLIANT." Posie grabbed Ginny in a tight hug, and Ben threw his arms around the two girls also.

"What did you get Benny?" sniffed Ginny, wiping away her tears of joy.

"Oh, well I got three Acceptable's, so that is fine, as I only needed one!" grinned Ben sheepishly.

They were hushed once more by Dumbledore, who proceeded to give another speech, none of which Ginny heard as she was still in shock at her results. _I got an 5 honours, I cant believe it_, she thought to herself. Dumbledore then started to call the students up to the stage in turn, where he presented them their chosen book and a certificate. Ginny watched as Colin Creevy walked up on stage and gratefully accepted his book from Dumbledore. Ginny couldn't help smiling when she saw the title; _Magical Photography – An Art or Science?. _He then was presented his NEWT certificate by Professor McGonagall, and he then proceeded to walk down the line of teachers, shaking each of their hands in turn. Ginny waited patiently for her name to be called, but after calling up Posie Waterberg, Dumbledore indicated for the teachers to take a seat. Ginny looked around in panic, thinking that she had been forgotten.

"Now, every year a prize is awarded for academic excellence," Dumbledore began, "This prize is usually an award of 200 galleons, which goes to the student was has achieved the highest at NEWT level. This year however, I am very proud to announce that we have a student who scored the highest overall marks, not just in this country, but in the whole of Europe. The award for this honour is 500 galleons prize money, and a full scholarship to study the course of their choice at Maloestra University. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great honour to present to you the student who has won this prestigious prize, Miss Virginia Weasley."

The entire hall erupted into waves of applause. Ginny was being pushed towards the stage by her classmates, a look of complete shock in incomprehension on her face. Dumbledore grasped her hand and shook it vigorously, handing her a massive trophy that was practically the size of Nelson's Column. She looked out into the crowd to see her entire family on their feet clapping the loudest. She could see her mother clutching her hands together with a look of immense pride on her face. She then looked across and for a brief moment her eyes made contact with the boy, no MAN, she had been fantasising about for the past 8 years. He gave her a wide smile and the thumbs up sign. Ginny then looked back at Dumbledore, as he had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry professor, I was miles away," she apologised, "what did you just say?"

"I asked if you would be so kind as to go backstage to the green room and wait for me there, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore beamed.

Ginny nodded obediently and made her way quickly to the green room where. Immediately after her followed Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and two people Ginny didn't recognise. One was a short balding man, who was dangerously obese and one plate of chips away from a myocardial infarction. The other was a tall thin woman, with long dark blond hair. Dumbledore was the first to start speaking.

"Firstly, I would again like to congratulate you Miss Weasley. This school hasn't had this honour for over 15 years. Secondly, I would like to introduce you to Professor Squibble," Dumbledore motioned to the red, breathless ball of lard, "Professor Squibble is the Dean of Maloestra University. And this is Professor Shoreditch," he continued, turning to the tall woman, "Professor Shoreditch is the lecturer of Potions."

Ginny smiled to the group as a whole. She was somewhat lost for words.

"Miss Weasley," huffed Fatty McLard, "I am aware that you have been accepted onto the Cultural Relationships According to Potions and Spells course, but the honour you have been awarded affords you the right to do ANY degree of your choosing, the fees for which will be paid for, as well as your accommodation costs and book expenses. It is my duty to enquire as to whether you wish to continue with the aforementioned course, or whether you wish to study one of our more exclusive courses?" Professor Squibble gasped for breath, it seemed this little monolog had almost been too much for his lungs to handle.

Ginny looked away from Squibble, not trusting herself to burst into fits of laughter. She looked at Dumbledore instead, "Well….um…. I really wanted to…it mean my best subject is..I want to study Potions professor."

"Ahhh yes, I thought as much, hence I took the liberty of inviting Professor Shoreditch to this meeting," Dumbledore replied.

"Miss Weasley," began Professor Shoreditch, "I am so impressed with your NEWT potions result. It was one of the highest that has ever been achieved. I would like to invite you join the Master of Advanced Potions course. Only those who achieve truly remarkable grades are ever invited to study this course. In fact only you have been asked this year. It will be hard work, but immensely rewarding at the same time." Professor Shoreditch had a loving look in her eyes when she was talking about the course.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She felt absolutely elated. It seemed her dream had actually come true. _I am actually going to get to study the subject I love, and not have any money worries at all. _Ginny pinched herself on her leg to check that this wasn't some sort of sick trick her mind was playing on her. Sure enough she felt the pain of nails on her skin. Looking up at Professor Shoreditch she smiled and exclaimed, "I would be honoured to be able to study Advanced Potions. It would be an absolute HONOUR!"

They continued talking about the course for several minutes more, and Ginny was assured she would receive the paperwork shortly, and she was then dismissed. She walked back into the hall only to be enveloped in her mother's arms.

"Oh my little girl, top of her class, top of the COUNTRY, TOP OF THE CONTINENT," Mrs. Weasley cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "you have no idea how proud we are of you Ginny darling. We are all so proud of you."

After expertly extricating herself from her mothers clutches she started looking around for Posie and Ben, unable to contain the excitement about her new course. She spotted Ben, who was examining Charlie Weasley's dragon skin leather trousers and exclaiming, "Charlie, you have exquisite taste darling, just FAB-OU. They show of the shape of your legs to perfection."

Laughing to herself Ginny turned around trying to spot Posie, but instead came face to face with none other than Harry, who quickly bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I just want to say congratulations Gin," he whispered quietly, "Hermione will be green with jealousy, she missed out on that award by miles." With that he walked away leaving Ginny feeling like mush and with her mouth hanging wide open.

"You look like a complete wally Ginny, close your gob or you will catch flies in it," said Posie as she walked towards her grinning. "Come on, lets take a seat for the feast before you turn to jelly," and with that Posie dragged Ginny to one of the tables that had magically appeared while she had been with the teachers. Ginny sat down but was in a daze all even. _Life is perfect, _she thought_, I am doing a course I love, am going to stay with my best friend for two whole weeks tomorrow and Harry kissed me…..can life get any better._


	3. Staying with Da Muggles

DISCLAIMER: I did not come up with the Harry Potter thing (DUH)…yadda yadda yadda! You guys know the drill

A/N – Thanks thanks thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Please read the a/n at the end where I have answered your comments. I hope you like this chapter, where we get to see Ginny in a muggle life. It is based in my home town. Also, I know you are all waiting for the arrival of that sexy god that is Draco Malfoy, but I am soooo sorry, you have to wait a little while longer, until chapter 5 (please don't kill me!). HOWEVER, Ginny will get some action in chapter 4. Xxxxx

Chapter 3

"Now young lady, I want you to promise me that you will behave yourself while you are staying at Posie's," Mrs Weasley said, looking sternly at her daughter.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "for the tenth time mother, YES! Of course I am going to behave myself," she screeched. Posie looked up from her bowl of Nesquik and slowly rubbed her chin with a look that clearly said, "there is not a hope in hell that the two of us are going to behave ourselves."

Both Posie and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow listening to 'the talk' from Mrs. Weasley, about the dangers of muggle London and the evils of muggle alcohol. However, it was very hard for Ginny to take her mother seriously, what with Posie in one corner of the table throwing her sarcastic looks, and her father in the other corner who was so excited about his daughter going to stay with muggles that he was highly resembling Tigger on LSD. Mr Weasley had already given Ginny a long list of souvenirs that he wanted her to bring him back, which, among others, included electrical wire, a corkscrew and a can of draught Guinness.

After the leavers feast last night Ginny and Posie had gone to the Burrow, laden down with their heavy cases, boxes full of seven years worth of books and gifts and cards from their fellow students. Posie, who was muggle born, had no family or friends at the leavers feast, so had come to stay at the Burrow overnight, before herself and Ginny 'flooed' the next day to Posie's home town of Ilford, a tragic little town on the outskirts of London. Posie's mother had died of cancer when Posie was only 1 year old, so she was brought up by her muggle father, a science teacher at the local Grammar school. Ginny adored Mr. Waterberg, who insisted that she call him Herbert. He was an eccentric, slightly loopy man, who was roughly the size of a small ocean liner, with brown hair that seemed to be modelled on the style similar to that of the living dead – very scruffy living dead. Ginny likened him to the muggle version of her father, because in the same way that Mr Weasley was obsessed with all things muggle, Herbert was fixated with all things magical. He was forever trying to take magically enchanted objects apart, very often with catastrophic consequences. Last time Ginny had visited, the kitchen table had caught alight no less that 5 times in 3 hours as a result of Herbert's attempts to take apart Posie's wizards wireless (a radio that picks up wizard music from all over the world).

Ginny was snapped out of her daydream by the grunt that Ron gave by way of a greeting when he walked into the kitchen, his eyes looking redder than his hair. Harry walked in behind him looking like he had just been dragged through a hedge backwards. Ginny couldn't help screwing her nose up at the sight of them. As much as she fancied Harry, she was none-too enamoured with him in this state.

"Muuuummmmmm," Ron said in a whiny voice, "can you get us some pepper up pleassssseeeee."

Mrs. Weasley shot him a scolding looking, "Ronald, if you are big and ugly enough to go out until all hours of the night and get blind drunk, then you are big and ugly enough to sort out your own hangover cure," she snapped, marching out of the kitchen.

"Would you like some Nesquik Harry? Or maybe a nice slice of toast and marmite," Posie said in a very loud voice, waving the toasted lump of bread, that was positively drowning in the yeast extract, under Harry's nose. "Hmmmmm, my mate marmite, either love it or hate it, innit mate!" she laughed evilly, as Harry turned a lovely shade of green and ran out of the back door just in time to vomit profusely into a flower pot.

"That's right mate," Ron groaned, with his head in his hands, "spill your guts. Just don't let mum find out it was you who did it in her prize fuchsias."

Ginny wrinkled her nose and exited the kitchen quickly, Posie in hot pursuit. Having bid goodbye to her mum and dad, and shouted a farewell into the kitchen to the boys, Ginny and Posie threw some floo powder into the fireplace. Posie's house had been temporarily added to the flew network for today only, and laden down with Posie's school stuff and Ginny's small suitcase, they both shouted "The Waterberg house, Ilford" and within seconds the image of the Burrow melted away and they found themselves stepping out into a large, but cluttered sitting room.

They could hear a clattering coming from the next room. Posie put her finger on her lips, motioning to Ginny to keep quiet. Walking quietly, the two girls tip-toed into the hall and stuck their heads through the door of the kitchen-diner. Ginny had to stuff her fingers in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the sight that met her eyes. Herbert Waterberg was running around the room, wearing an apron that depicted the body of a semi naked woman, and clutching a tea towel. He was chasing what seemed to be a kitchen sponge that was flying around the room on its own accord. It was the sponge that Posie had purchased in Hogsmede as a Christmas gift for her father, and it had been enchanted to do the washing up for its owner. It seemed that now the magic was going a little haywire. Posie couldn't contain herself and let out a loud snort of laughter. Herbert stopped abruptly, turning to the doorway that held the two girls.

"We have an emergency situation girls. Rouge kitchen utensils on the loose," he grinned, pointing towards the sponge that was now dripping water above the dining table. Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at the little blue object saying, "Finite Incantatem." The little sponge fell with a splat onto the table.

"Well done Gin-gins," Herbert exclaimed, "that little bugger has turned into this house's own weapon of mass destruction. I just can't control it." He then grabbed the lifeless little sponge and stuffed it into his pocket. Then turning back to the girls, he ran forward and embarrassed his daughter in a tight hug.

" Need air dad, life…being sucked….away," Posie squawked dramatically.

Rolling his eyes Herbert enquired as to their exam results and then excused himself, going through a little door under the stairs. Ginny knew that he was going to his cellar where he would be experimenting on his little friend – the sponge.

Posie and Ginny went running upstairs to the large bedroom that the two girls would be sharing for the next 2 weeks.

"So Gins, what are we gonna do today then?" asked Posie as she threw herself onto one of the two single beds.

"You pick Pose," grinned Ginny as she collapsed on the other bed. "I don't know what there is to do here, do i!"

Posie was thought for a little while, lying on the bed with her legs resting on the wall. After a few minutes she seemed to make up her mind. Sitting up quickly she started bouncing on her knees and relayed to Ginny what the plan for the day was going to be. "We will go into the town centre first, I think. That way I can give you the tour of my crappy little hometown. Then we can go to the Exchange, that is the shopping centre," Posie explained, as Ginny was looking slightly confused as to what the Exchange could be. "We can do abit of shopping, get you some of the latest muggle styles, then we can go to the cinema….oooohhh….there is a good film with Joaquin Phoenix in that I am dieing to see. That man is sex on sexy legs," Posie allowed herself a few seconds to swoon and then continued, "Then I think it will be time for you to finally become a true muggle teenage girl missy."

To Ginny this sounded abit ominous. Giving her friend a dubious look she enquired, "exactly what do you mean by 'become a true muggle teenage girl'?"

"You don't even have your ears pierced Gins," Posie explained, "ALLLLL muggle girls have their ears pierced, chav babies get theirs done before they are even born! It will make you look so pretty. And maybe you could get something else pierced too. Not your tongue, because I have that. How about your belly button. In the words of our dearest darling Ben, it would look 'FABOU DARHHHLING'."

"I don't know Pose. We were born with a set amount of holes in our bodies, I don't think it is natural to want to add to them. Besides, will it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Ok then."

With that the two friends started getting ready for their tour of Ilford. After a quick look at the 'famous' sights, that included the library, the Kenneth Moore Theatre, and the fat pigeons, they headed off for a shopping spree in the Exchange. Ginny felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Rows and rows of clothes shops, all having their summer sales, beckoned her to spend her money on their lush goods. Ginny was pleasantly surprised to find out that the English pound was pretty weak against the wizard Galleon, and found that the prices in the shops worked out very cheap. After visiting each shop at least once, and laden down with mountains of bags, the girls decided that the cinema could wait until tomorrow, as Posie said "JP isn't going anywhere!" However, Posie insisted that the piercings couldn't wait until tomorrow and had to happen NOW!

They made their way to a little shop near the exit of the shopping centre. It advertised that it carried out piercing and tattoos, and it looked clean and professional, so Ginny was fully prepared to trust them to do a good job. Posie and her spent a few minutes picking out the earrings and belly bar she wanted. Posie had convinced Ginny to jump straight in the deep end and have 2 sets of holes in each ear, for which she chose silver studs with green crystals in (which Posie assured her matched beautifully with her hair), and a silver belly bar with the matching green crystal in each end. They took their selections into the back room of the shop, where there was a little fat bald man busily preparing the equipment.

Thirty minutes latter Ginny walked out of the shop very pleased with her new look. It had hurt a little bit, but not nearly as much as she had expected. In fact, Posie had convinced her that it would be even more fun to get matching tattoos. It had taken Posie a while to discreetly explain to Ginny what exactly a tattoo was, but had finally used the analogy that they were like little paintings on your skin that never fade. Ginny was "well up for it" and they were returning the shop tomorrow afternoon, where they had made a double appointment. They were both going to get a flower on the left side of their hips, Posie a rose because her mother had been called Rosie, and Ginny was contemplating a water lily, which she had always thought of a very pretty.

They spent that evening watching muggle TV, and Ginny found she had a particular love of the soaps. The next day Ginny was so excited about the appointment they had. The hours seemed to tick away very, very slowly. Finally the time came, and the girls ran all the way to the shop. After being greeted by the same little fat bald man, they were sat down with a pile of books that held different designs and colour choices. Ginny was lazily flicking through the one she was holding when something caught her eye. It was not a water lily, not even a flower. It was a dragon

"Oh Pose, look at that," she gushed, "it looks just like the dragon I helped Charlie look after in Romania last year, remember the one I told you about?" Ginny had been allowed to stay with Charlie on the dragon camp last year for a week, as she had convinced her parents that it would be advantageous to her education, even though she wasn't even doing care of magical creatures. The dragon keepers had carried out a raid on a group of men trying to sell dragon eggs on the black market, and had seized the eggs and brought them back to camp, but only one of the eggs hatched. Ginny had been there when the egg had hatched. It was a German Green Horn who Ginny had named Ludwig, and she had loved being able to have actual contact with a baby dragon. Ginny just couldn't believe what an incredible likeness the dragon in the picture was to Ludwig. The only difference was that this dragon was purple.

"Pose, I am going to get this dragon instead. You don't mind that we wont both have flowers do you?"

"Of course not Gin," Posie reassured her, "a tattoo is a personal thing, and it will be with you forever so you better make sure you like it."

At that moment they were called into the back room. Posie, who up until now had been extra super confident and slightly cocky, now looked abit green around the gills. Ginny however, was feeling no nerves at all. Quite the contrary, she was so keen to get her little dragon friend tattooed on her hip that she practically flew onto the couch, nearly falling off on the other side.

"Alwight, have you decided what you want done yet?" smiled the bald guy. Ginny stifled a giggle at his inability to pronounce the letter 'R', which she found just as amusing today as she had done yesterday.

"Yeppers, I have indeedily-doos," she said in a silly singsong voice, "I want this little guy here, but is it ok to get it in green, because in real life-" she stopped short. She had about to say that, in real life, these dragons were green in colour, but the sharp look she was been given by Posie had reminded her that they were in the presence of a muggle. However, he seemed completely oblivious what she had just said.

"What was that? Oh gween. Well yes of couawse we can do it in gween. That was it will match your lovelt eawr wings. And it would look fab with youwr wed haiwr."

With that he busied himself with preparing the equipment. Forty minutes latter Ginny hoped off the couch, completely ecstatic with the results. She had a perfect image of a green dragon nestled neatly on her left hip. Plus, the process had not hurt that much, which she was glad about, although she had always had a high threshold for pain. Posie however, used to be in agony anytime anyone would do something like stand on her toe. Ginny was dreading the reaction her friend would have to the tattooing process.

Sure enough, once Bald-Bob (as Ginny had secretly nicknamed him) had started putting posies red rose on her skin, the screams were shocking. Posie was gripping Ginny's hand for dear life, moaning things like "if….I don't…make it…you can have my and "oooooohh…gas and air….get me the FUCKING GAS AND AIR!"

As it was a relatively simple design, Posie's rose only took twenty-five minutes. Once the process was over and Posie had thoroughly inspected the result, she seemed to forget the pain completely. After paying they skipped out of the shop proudly showing off their tattoos.

After spending the evening at the cinema and then at the local pub, the girls rolled into the house at 12 midnight, where they found Herb reading once of Posie's old school books.

"Daddy kins," Posie exclaimed, throwing herself onto her fathers lap. "Do you…hiccup….wanna see what me and Gin-Gins did today? We got…" she looked around her suspiciously, as if to check no one was spying on her, "….tattoos….SHHHH….don't tell anyone daddy!"

"Pose, exactly how much have you had to drink?" Herb asked, with an amused expression on his face.

"MEEEE – Drink! NOOOO. Well…maybe a little TEENY WEENY bit….only one or two, or ten vodkas."

"You are such a bad influence on the poor Gins. Her mother would kill me if she found out you got drunk," he chuckled looking over to Ginny, only to see that, by now she was curled up on the comfortable sofa in the foetal position snoring loudly.

End of Chapter 3

A/N – That's chapter 3 done. Right, now to answer your comments and questions: Gazette, you said that Dumbledore's speech would have been longer, and I know you are SOOO completely right. But the problem is I find Dumbledore INCREDIBLY boring to write, and I figure that I find him boring to write then you guys will find him boring to read, hence not much attention was paid to Dumbly. And regarding Ben…the actual character is based on a mish-mash of all the camp men I have ever met, but it is good to hear that it reminds you of your mate connor. If you can think of any of his favourite saying then let me know and I will try to include them. The name Ben is actually based on one of my good friends, who is not gay, but we all tease him that he is!

Pheonixvsdragon – you are soooo cool….i don't have a clue what the last part of your review meant but I love the complete randomness! U are cool….and YES I do feel special that you chose to review my story. Xxxx

Now Ladija, reguarding the whole Virginia vs Ginerva thing. I know that I have read some fics that call her Ginerva, but I didn't know that that was her read name as I don't remember reading it in JK's books. But you are completely right, it is Ginerva as I checked it out on JK's offical webpage. HOWEVER.,….i am sorry to all the ginervas out there, but I think that is nowhere near as nice a name as Virginia…so in this story at least I will keep her called Virginia.

And finally, AutumnSolaris, what was it about chapter 2 that made you cry my dear?

Ok, that is all I have to say. I will try to update this story about once a week, but when I can it will be more often, but please understand I am in my 5th year of a gruelling degree and sometimes need to do boring study (POO). Please keep reviewing and I WELCOME any suggestions about where to take the story, although I know what is going to happen in the grand scheme of things, if you can think of some funny things that can happen I WANT TO HEAR THEM! If you don't want to make suggestions via the reviewing system, then just email me on 


	4. Getting Her Man

Ok – here we go – the next chappy in my story. Thanks so much to Lizba for helping me think of the plot and to the fabou – KAILYN – who is my proof reader and corrects all my spelling mistakes. And lastly thanks to my beautiful reviewers – keep em a-comin!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (wish I did though!)

Chapter 4

Mine After All This Time

Ginny stood in the living room of the Waterberg's house, receiving a massive hug from Herbert, who being about two feet taller than her and 10 feet wider meant that Ginny was being lifted high of the ground and was finding it intensely difficult to breathe. Today was the day she had to go home, after two of the best weeks of her life.

After getting the tattoos, Posie had decided that Ginny's transformation was not yet complete, and had taken her to the hair salon, for her first ever professional haircut. When the hairdresser had heard that Ginny's hair had only ever been cut but her mother, he had been shocked, and declared that he was going to take her under his wing and make her beautiful. His exact worlds were, "Fucking hell, only ever cut by your MOTHER! Why the fuck would you ever do that to yourself. It explains exactly the whole Bette Midler look you have going on. I mean have you never her of a fantastic little product called frizzease serum darling? Fucka-doodle-doo – we need to get rid of the frizz and get some gorgeous layers in this barnet. And I think a sweeping asymmetric fringe babes. And don't even get me started on the colour. I think we shall get rid of the nuclear explosion red darlin, lets make it a rich auburn with some lovely highlights and low lights. And then, FUCK ME, you will be good enough to make all the men fall in love with you – even me (but don't tell my boyfriend darling)." He had said this all very fast and in one breath. Ginny had just looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. But it was a good job she had trusted him because the transformation was remarkable. She now had gorgeously straight hair, thanks to a little gadget called GHD straighteners, which were so much better than any straightening charm she had yet found. He hair fell to about 4 inches below her shoulders and the colour was now sophisticated with copper and gold and brown chunks over the base colour of a rich red-auburn colour. Her fringe now fell to the left side of her face and made her look sultry and exotic.

Now whenever Ginny looked in the mirror she felt like a beautiful lady, and for the first time in her life she no longer felt like she was miles behind Posie in the looks department. In fact, since her style change, she had attracted much attention from muggle men. She was however starting to feel very nervous about the reaction her family would have to this 'new' Ginny. She was sure she would get teased mercilessly by Fred, George and Ron, and her father probably wouldn't notice much of a difference. Her mother would probably not approve, but would not say much as Ginny is an adult now after all. Ginny was most nervous about how Harry would react, or if he would even notice her at all. _Please let him notice me, please let him notice me…_ she had said over and over again in silent pray.

"Oh Ginny, I cant believe you are going home already," sobbed Posie in a dramatic voice and she threw her arms around her friends neck.

"Bloody hell Pose, I am going to see you again in 3 days at the party, you bell end!" Ginny laughed, extracting herself from her friends grasp. In 3 days it would be her parents 30th anniversary, and the Weasley clan were throwing a massive BBQ party in order to celebrate. Posie was of course invited as one of Ginny's guests, as was Ben. Ginny was looking forward to seeing her other best friend again, and hearing his opinion on her new look. She could always trust Ben to be honest, even if he was abit brutal with his thoughts sometimes.

After bidding another fond farewell to Posie and Herbert, and thanking them both for a fantastic two weeks, she threw a little pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and said "The Burrow". Seconds latter she found herself spread eagle on the floor of the Weasley's living room. Ginny had never been amazingly graceful at travelling via floo powder, but when you add a suitcase and about 15 carrier bags stuffed full of presents, new clothes, new beauty products and her various others purchases from the muggle world, it became nigh on impossible to balance properly while flooing. She looked up from her spot on the floor to see a sea of faces looking at her. There was Ron, with his arm draped loosely around Hermione, Fred And George, Bill with his new wife Diana, and Charlie. They were all seating in various comfy armchairs and sofas scattered around the living room. They were all holding their sides and squealing with laughter, all except Diana who quickly got up to help her sister in law up off the floor. Ginny really loved Di, who had married Bill less than 4 months ago. Di was actually a muggle, who Bill had met through his work at Gringots. Bill had long ago asked from a job in the office, rather than out in the field looking for treasure, in order to be nearer his family, and closer to the Orders head quarters. He had been allocated as a liaison with the muggle world, dealing with acquiring the money that was used when wizards wanted to change their galleons into muggle money. Di had been the muggle Bill had had to liaise with. However, they has liaised so closely that they had fallen in love. Di had taken to being in a wizarding family surprisingly well, and now was fully integrated into wizard life, the only difference between her and the rest being that she couldn't actually do any magic – but that is purely a mere technicality. Nothing could have pleased Arthur Weasley more than having a muggle as a daughter-in-law.

Ginny stood up and dusted off her Jeans and straightened the fitted t-shirt she was wearing. The room suddenly fell silent. She looked around at the faces who were now staring at her with their mouths hanging open. The silence was finally broken by Fred. "Where is my little sister and who is this impostor?"

"Hold crap Gin, what on earth happened!" asked Ron with a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

He was answered by George, who now wore a wide grin, "Ronald, my dear naive little bro, Ginny has been Posie-FIED! Gin you look amazing. You hair. it's….well…." he seemed to be desperately searching for the right word. It was Fred who came to his aid.

"I think the word you are looking for is WOW!"

Ginny simply grinned and fell down into a squishy armchair that was vacant next to Charlie. They fired questions at her in quick succession.

"Why did you decide to do that to your hair?" asked Ron

"Does mum know that you were going to change the colour?" grinned Bill

"Where did you get those Jeans? They are an amazing fit!" was Hermione's question.

"Is it my eyes deceiving me, or did you get your ears pierced?" yelled George

"Oh my GOD, you got your belly button pierced! And…IS THAT A TATTOO?" Squealed Di, looking at Ginny's midriff. Ginny followed her eyes, seeing that the short t-shirt she was wearing had ridden up when she had sat down, clearly revealing her belly bar and little dragon tattoo to the room.

They all crowded around and she proudly showed them the perfect depiction of the German Green Horn dragon. Charlie crouched down and studied it closely. This made Ginny feel a tad uncomfortable, having her 26 year old brother examine her lower hip at such close proximity. He looked up and smiled.

"It is a perfect image of old Ludwig, isn't it Gin," he chuckled.

"Yeah, that is what it is supposed to look like. I named him Wiggy, after Ludwig," she explained.

"WIGGY?" scoffed George, "you named your tattoo? How sad."

At that moment Molly and Arthur Weasley walked through the living room door carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. "Who has a tattoo?" Molly asked the huddled group, not seeing Ginny in the middle of them. Ginny gulped knowing that this was the moment to come clean.

"Me mum, I got a tattoo. I…..-"

But she was prevented from continuing as her mother rushed towards her and grasped her into a tight hug. She then held her daughter at arms length and examined her. "Well Ginny, you look beautiful. I can see now that you are no longer my little Gin-Gins. You are a woman, and a stunning one at that." She then looked to the where the little dragon was, smiled and simply said, "Oh isn't that nice." She then let go of Ginny and started serving up the tea for everyone in the room.

_Wow, _Ginny thought to herself, _that was remarkably easy. I though she would go mad. _They spent the rest of the afternoon sipping tea and hearing all about what Ginny and Posie had been getting up to in the muggle world. They were particularly fascinated to hear about the Tower of London, and seeing the Crown Jewels, that were tucked away securely in the belly of the Tower. Ginny had been in absolute awe at seeing the beautiful crowns and tiaras. For one quick moment of materialist indulgence she wished that she had been born into one of the old wizarding families who would be able to afford to buy her beautiful jewellery like the ones enclosed in the glass cases in the Tower. She'd kept this fact to herself, as she regaled tales of London, with Di filling in the gaps in the information.

The next few days flew by in a blur of flurried decorations and preparing tables in the garden for the upcoming anniversary party. There were going to be in excess of a hundred wizards and witches at the bash. Among them would be Harry, who would be returning from his mandatory stay with the Dursley's, which he still had to do for a reason Ginny was not aware of, but both Dumbledore and Harry seemed to share a little secret as to the reasons he had to return there once a year. Ginny was very excited about seeing Harry once again, and had been spending her evenings trying out new make up techniques in her room. Posie and Ben were coming to the Burrow the night before the party, on the premise of 'helping' to decorate and prepare food, but the real reason was that the three of them were going to help Ginny find something to wear. They had decided that Ginny was going to get her man, once and for all, come hell or high water.

Finally the evening before the party arrived and with it came Posie and Benjamin, who had decided to apparate. Ginny felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of seeing them pop into the kitchen of the Burrow. She had tried and tried to learn to apparate when she had become of age, but for some reason she had never been able to master it, so had never gotten her licence. This is why she and Posie had had to Floo when they went to Ilford. This jealousy was quickly forgotten however when Benjamin let out an ear splitting scream and started to jump up and down on the spot, clapping his hands, squealing, "oh my god, oh my GOD Gins, you look fucking amazing. Holy shit Pose, why didn't you tell me that our little Gin-Gin has bloomed into a bloody gorgeous woman?" With that he whipped Ginny up into a strong hug and flung her around.

After greeting every one of the Weasley's and chatting with them for a little while, the three best friends made their excuses to disappear up to Ginny's room.

"Right Ginny-Cakes, what are you planning on wearing tomorrow?" enquired Ben, from his place sprawled on Ginny's bed. Posie had plonked herself down on one of the many bean-bags that were scattered on the floor.

"Well, I need to wear a dress that looks a little smart, and I didn't really buy anything that would be suitable when I was shopping with Posie, so the only thing I can find is this," she explained, pulling a dress out of her wardrobe. It was old fashioned with big puffy sleeves, and lace around the bottom. There were bows all over the skirt bit of the dress. The only thing it had going for it was the colour, which was a rich deep blue. Ben and Posie just looked at it with their noses screwed up. Looking at their faces, Ginny threw the dress onto the floor and collapsed into a bean-bag with a look of despair on her face.

"This is going to be a disaster! I can't expect Harry to want to kiss me when I have nothing nice to wear," she wailed.

Ben was now examining the dress. He walked over to his suitcase (that boy can never travel light) and rummaged around in it for a while. He eventually pulled out a large bag, that Ginny could identify as Ben's sewing bag. It seemed its contents had trebled since she had last seen it. He pulled out a massive pair of scissors, and with a determined look on his face started to hack away at the dress.

"BEN!" Ginny wailed, looking horrified, "you can…..it's the only thing I have to wear….what are you DOING?"

"Shut up sweetie, I am going to turn this into a piece fit for Gucci," mumbled Ben. Ginny was slightly confused as she didn't know who, or what, Gucci was, but she decided that the best thing to do was to trust her friend.

Ginny turned to look at Posie, who said, "come on Gins, lets go to the bathroom and see how we should wear our hair."

Ginny nodded glumly and trudged off after her friend. An hour later they emerged, finally satisfied with the looks they had achieved. Posie had her hair all up in a French knot, with a few tendrils loose around her face. Ginny had gone for a less formal look, with half of her hair pulled up in a side knot, with a flower in it. They had curled her hair slightly so that it fell in lazy twists.

They marched into the bedroom in order to show the final results to Ben. They found him sitting in the middle of a huge pile of ripped fabrics. Ginny gasped when she say what he had done to the dress. The puffy sleeves were no more, in fact there were now no sleeves at all. The bows and the lace were also gone. What was left of an amazing sleeveless dress that looked immensely classy and sexy. Ben had shorted the length of the dress also. Previously it had been a long dress that reached to about 2 inches above the ankle. It now look as it I would be knee length. Ben had added some sliver embroidery around the top of the dress and at the bottom near the seam, using an embroidery charm he had learnt recently. Ginny gasped, and felt her eyes well up.

"Oh Benny," she sobbed, "do you have any idea how much I am loving you at this moment in time.

"What can I say darlin'….I am your knight in shining armour, fabulously fitted and fashionably shining armour!"

The day of the party finally arrived. The Burrow was awash with people running around like headless chickens. Molly, Di, Ginny, Posie and Hermione were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Bill and Arthur were setting up a massive magical BBQ in the garden. The only difference between a magical one and a muggle one being that the magical one lasted for as long as required and didn't need hours for the coals to heat up to the right temperature. The rest of the boys were setting up tables and seats and a temporary bar. All except Ben that is, who was happily running around decorating the house and garden in the most spectacular decorations. He was also in charge of the music, and had set up a little dance floor in the corner of the garden with speakers floating magically around that would play music when instructed to do so.

At 4 o'clock almost everything was ready, the only things left to do was to serve up the food that had been prepared and take the cold meats out to the BBQ area. Now all that was left to do was to get ready for when the guests started to arrive, which was due for 4:30.

Ginny was washing her hands in the kitchen when suddenly Ben ran in from the living room, with a panicked look in his eyes.

"He's here Gin," he hissed, "Harry's here and you look as rough as a moose on a hot day!"

"Holy CRAP!"

"Quick – up to your room," he whispered urgently, grapping Ginny by the hand and dragging her up to her room via the stairs that lead from the kitchen. Posie joined them moments latter, breathing hard.

Forty minutes latter the three of them emerged from the room, and could hear the sounds of many people enjoying themselves downstairs. Ben was wearing a tight fitted pink shirt that he had customised with sequins in the shape of a heart. He also wore black jeans that flared out at the bottom and had wedges of pink gingham fabric sewed into them. Posie wore a cream flowing dress with thin straps, with gold sandals. She looked stunning and light colour of the dress offset her tan perfectly. However, Ginny was the belle of the ball, wearing the dark blue dress that Ben had made. The embroidery on it was amazing and the fit perfectly showed off her breasts and small waist. She wore with it silver sandals and had changed her green earrings for dangly silver ones.

As they made their way down the stairs and out into the garden, they received many a stare from the guests. They made a spectacular group. Ginny took a deep breath in as she looked over to where Harry stood, chatting animatedly with Ron and Hermione. He looks stunning, with his messy hair gelled, a slight tan, wearing muggle clothing (which almost all young wizards who went to Maloestra University had taken to doing, ditching their wizards robes). He wore a light blue shirt with a navy tie, beige trousers and black shoes. He had long since ditched his glasses, having found the courage and confidence to improve his eyesight with magic. Ginny felt her stomach give a jolt. "I can't do it guys, look at him, he is perfect….and me….well…I am only me!"

"Bollocks to that Ginny," snapped Posie, and grabbed Ginny's arm and marched her towards the little group.

"Hello people, how are we all doing," she called, "and HARRY, how are you, you look handsome as ever," and with that gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I am doing fine Posie, what about yourself," Harry replied, giving the girl a wide smile. He then turned to Ben and shook his hand. He then turned to Ginny. His eyes widened and she realised that he hadn't recognised her at first.

"Ginny? Wow..you look….I mean…WOW," he stammered, then took her hand and kissed it. Ginny blushed, but she had never felt happier in her life. The group spent about fifteen minutes chatting, mainly about university and what it was like. Ron was curious as to why Posie, being a muggle, had chosen to do a degree in Muggle Studies.

"Ronald Ronald Ronald," Posie sighed, "I want to ENJOY my university life, not have it ruined by having to STUDY all the time!" They all chuckled at this. Harry then turned to Ginny, to whom he was standing next to.

"Fancy getting some grub Gin?" he said smiling.

At the moment Ginny realised that she had not eaten since very early that morning. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. She looked at Harry and nodded. He extended his arm for her to link, which she happily did. Together they walked off towards the BBQ, which Fred and George were manning. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see Ben and Posie give each other high fives and then turn to her and give her the thumbs up. She giggled, turning back to look at Harry, who looked down at her and smiled broadly.

"You know Gin, you look absolutely stunning. Have you changed your hair?" he asked her.

Ginny laughed out loud at this and told him about all the changes she had made when staying with Posie. They got their food and went to sit at one of the tables. They talking about everything and nothing, and Ginny was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. After about an hour Harry turned to look at the dance floor, where about 15 people were dancing to a catchy beat. Two of these people were Posie and Fred, who were getting very friendly with each other. Fred had one arm around Posie's waist and the two of them were dancing in a very odd way. It vaguely resembled and African fertility dance. Ginny followed his gazed and started to snigger when she saw the scene.

"Fancy dancing, oh beautiful one?" Harry asked.

They made their way over to the dancing crowd, but as soon as they reached the dance floor the music changed from a poppy number to a slow ballad. Ginny looked over to see Ben standing next to one of the speakers with his wand out, and he winked at her. Harry stepped towards to his pretty companion and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to sway. He was only slightly taller than her, so she was able to stare into his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly leaned towards her. She felt her breath catch. This was the moment she had waited for for over 7 years. Harry's lips gently met with Ginny's. She pulled him in closer and they shared a long passionate kiss, right there in the back garden of her parents house, surrounded by friends and family. As far as Ginny was concerned, nothing could make it more perfect.

Harry and Ginny had spent the rest of the party either kissing or hugging or chatting with their friends. The end of the night saw the all the young Weasley's sitting in the living room chatting and laughing and drinking firewhiskey. Bill and Di had gone off home as they both had work in the morning, and Charlie had gone on to another party with some of his dragon buddies who had been at the BBQ. Percy, being the ever sensible one had retired to bed. This left George, who was being the gracious host, making sure everyone's glasses were forever kept topped up with the whiskey. Fred was sitting in an armchair with Posie squeezed him next to him. He had his arm draped around her casually and every now-and-again he would grunt "Kiss me woman," and they would share a quick snog. Ron and Hermione were huddled together on the sofa, her head resting on his shoulder. Ben was standing in the corner of the room, happily chatting up the hat stand, whereas Harry was seated in one of the other comfy armchairs, with his arms around Ginny's waist, who was sitting on his lap, and resting back on him. Occasionally he would kiss her bare shoulder.

Ginny woke up the next morning to find herself still curled up on Harry's lap. Harry had his head rested back on the armchair, and was snoring loudly with his mouth wide open, a slither of drool slowly making the upholstery very wet. She looked around. At some point Ron and Hermione and gone to bed, as had George. But Fred and Posie was still downstairs, though they were now lying side by side on the long sofa. Ben was lying spread-eagle on the shag pile rug with the hat stand lying next to him. Ginny turned back to Harry and gently prodded him in the ribs.

"What, no I didn't do it…blame the carrot picker," he said loudly when he woke up.

"Ha?" Ginny said, looking very confused.

"What? Oh sorry, I was dreaming," he grinned sheepishly. "Good morning beautiful." With that he kissed her on the lips, and she gratefully reciprocated. But something was wrong. She didn't know what, but for some reason kissing Harry didn't feel exciting. She felt nothing. _I must be hung-over_ she thought, and but her doubts out of her head.

"It was fun last night wasn't it Harry," she asked, searching for something to talk to him about.

"Um, yeah it was," Harry replied, trying to continue to kiss her. It was obvious he was not in the mood to talk at all.

Ginny however, was desperate to get back the feeling of feeling comfortable with him, so pressed on with the attempt to engage him in conversation. "The next celebration will be your birthday. When is it again?"

Harry sighed, finally getting the picture that his companion was not in the mood to get physical. "Um, in two days Gin. Remember, thirty-first of July?"

"Oh, yeah. So, are you going out to celebrate?"

"Well, a group of us are going out to a muggle restaurant in London, not far away from the Leaky Cauldron, and then we were going to go back to mine and Ron's student flat and have a drink there. Do you want to come Ginny?"

Ginny felt a pang of excitement at this and nodded eagerly. This gave her something to look forward to, which for some reason she felt relief about.

Two days later Ginny was chatting to Posie, who had apparated to the Burrow to see both Ginny and Fred, whom she had started a little relationship with. Ginny was very happy for both her friend and her brother. Although they were a very unlikely pairing, in terms of their appearance, they actually made a remarkably good couple, even if it had only been a matter of a couple of days since they had got it together. They were doing much better than Harry and Ginny. They found it difficult to talk to each other at all. Ginny just couldn't think of anything to say to him anymore. She was desperate to recapture the ease with which they had chatted on the day of the BBQ, but try as she might, that feeling couldn't be recaptured.

"So Ginny, have you decided whether or not you are going to stay the night with Harry tonight?" Posie asked, between chews of her sandwich, which Molly had made them for lunch. Harry had made it quite clear that he would like Ginny to stay with him after the meal they were going on tonight. Although Ginny felt slightly uncomfortable about this, she was convinced that once they had slept together things would become much easier, and she would feels much more comfortable around him.

"I think I am going to do it Posie," she answered, biting her lower lip, "I mean, once we have gone….all the way….I mean there will be nothing to feel uncomfortable or awkward about right?" Ginny knew this was the wrong reason to sleep with someone, especially when it is your first ever time, but she had loved Harry for so long, or so she thought, that the way Ginny figured, it was better to get it over with.

The rest of the day went by in a fuzzy blur. Ginny was so nervous about that night that she didn't even care what she wore to the restaurant. She threw on a low cut pair of black hipsters, with a white shirt and a fitted denim jacket. She wore her hair down. She packed a small over night bag and, after saying bye to her parents, flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry was meeting her. On seeing her he went over to her and gave her a quick kiss, and marched her over to meet his friends. The only person at the table whom she knew was Ron and Hermione. There were 5 other men at the table, but even though Harry introduced her to them, she just couldn't remember any of their names. The meal went by quickly, and even though Ginny ate, the food tasted like cardboard to her, as she was so preoccupied. She was anxious to get Harry alone in his room. Throughout the evening Ginny saying to herself _the sooner we shag, the sooner we can get on with being a normal happy couple._

Before she knew it they were sitting down in the large living room of the student accommodation that Harry and Ron lived in. It seemed that the other boys that had accompanied them to the meal also lived in here too, and after a while they all drifted off to their respective rooms. Ron and Hermione went to Ron's room, without so much as a backwards glance at Ginny or Harry, leaving the two of them sitting alone in the living room. Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. He then took hold of her hand and led the way to his room. It was large and messy, with a massive bed.

"We don't have to do anything Ginny, if you don't want to," Harry said, trying to be a gentleman, although Ginny could hear in his voice that he was desperate for her to consent.

Ginny answered Harry by removing her clothes slowly, First her jacket and shirt, leaving her standing in just her White lacy bra. Harry let a low moan, and Ginny could see a noticeable bulge in his jeans.

She then removed her trousers and slowly lowered them, revealing her matching thong and long milky white legs. Harry went to grab her, but she nimble ducked out of his grasp and walked over to the bed and got under the covers. When she was safely out of his sight she removed her thong and bra. She looked over at Harry, who was looking at her longingly.

"Are you going to join me?" she squeaked. At this he started to remove his clothes at lightning speed. When he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, he started to removed them. Ginny quickly snapped her eyes shut. For some reason she didn't really want to see his penis. Seconds latter she felt the bed next to her lower and she hear him get under the bed sheets next to her. She felt him take her hand and kiss it.

"You seem so nervous Gin, is this your first time?" He asked quietly.

Ginny found that she couldn't speak, so simply nodded in response.

"It is going to hurt Ginny, but after a few times you will start to enjoy it. You ready?" Again Ginny simply nodded.

Harry Rolled over until his body was touching Ginny's. She could feel his erection digging into her hip. He slowly lowered the bed covers, allowing him to take in her naked form. His penis gave a throb. Harry placed his lips over her left breast, rubbing the other with his hand. He started to kiss her all over, moving up he neck and then down the middle of her body. He made it past her belly button and started to part her thighs. When Ginny realised what he was going to do she quickly grabbed him and pulled him up to that she could kiss him on the lips. She just wasn't ready to let him give her oral sex. For some reason that made her feel extremely vulnerable.

She looked at him and, finding her voice, she whispered "I am ready for you now, please just take me."

Harry nodded, and reaching for his wand, he pointed it towards her pelvis and said "Gravida Impedio". He put his wand back on the side table. Turning back to Ginny he moved his body so that it was covering hers. He parted her thighs and took his penis into his hand and guided it so that it was at her entrance. With a thrust he pushed himself into her and could feel himself break through her hymen. She gave a low gasp of pain. Harry started off slow, but after only 30 seconds started to speed up. He was now thrusting into her with no rhythm in particular, and reminded Ginny of a bucking rabbit. She looked into his face, which he had screwed up into a ball. It was over in a matter of minutes. Ginny could feel the warmth of him filling her, but she felt no warmth in her heart. As she rolled off her and made his way to the bathroom she knew that this was not where she wanted to be. She had been in love with the image of being with Harry. Now this had happened, she realised that she was not in love with the reality. Tears falling down her cheeks at the realisation that she had been so foolish to think that having sex with Harry would make it work. She rolled out of bed and threw her clothes on quickly. She could hear the sounds of the shower and Harry's voice coming through the door. He was singing in the shower, "_Oh what a nigggggght, late july in two thousand and six…la la la la la la la."_

Ginny rolled her eyes. She found a piece of paper on the desk and quickly scrawled a note.

_Harry, I am so sorry I cant tell you this to your face. I don't think it is going to work between us. I love you as a friend but I realise now I can't love you as a boyfriend. I hope that this doesn't make things weird between us. _

_I am sorry_

_Ginny._

She left it on the bed and walked out of the bedroom and over to the fireplace, Crying openly now, she flooed home.

End of Chapter 4

A/N – Gasp – please don't hit me all you harry/Ginny shippers. Although I doubt there are many reading this story – I think I attract the Draco/Ginny people!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...please


	5. Chapter 5 Maloestra

HP is not mine – WB and JK own it….as you all know

I am sooooo sooooo sorry I took so long. I hope I still have some of my readers! I wouldn't be at all surprised if you have given up on me. I was looking through the reviews and someone said that Ginvera makes her think of the colour red, while Virginia – you think white. So I have decided to change her name - I know I called her Virginia in the earlier chappies, but I will go back and change that In due course. Sorry if I confuse anyone. Well anyway – without further ado I present to you….

Chapter 5 - Maloestra

"Arthur dear, would you mind awfully taking that tray up to Ginny? There's a good chap," Molly Weasley asked her husband, gesturing to a large tray containing a plate piled high with toast, little pots of butter and jam and a large mug of tea. She was standing behind a large pile of laundry, desperately to remain in control of the iron that had been charmed to press the clothes, while at the same time tidy up the kitchen after breakfast.

Arthur smiled at his harassed looking wife. "Of course I can dear," he chirped, and then with a thoughtful look continued, "Is Gin-Gin ok? She has seemed a tad odd recently. And I don't recall seeing her all that much."

Molly sighed at her husbands slowness in twigging that indeed all was not well with their youngest child. "Arthur, you haven't seen her all that much because she hasn't emerged from her room for nearly a week. The poor girl, I think herself and Harry broke up. She came home from his birthday celebrations in quite a state."

"Ginny and Harry were going out were they?" Arthur said, a highly surprised expression on his face.

"Really Arthur," Molly despaired, "you ought to pay more attention to the antics of your children!" Her expression then softened as she observed her husbands face going bright red in embarrassment. "Well, never mind. I think I would worry if you all-of-a-sudden became observant. Why change the habit of a lifetime."

Arthur just nodded and picked up the try destined for Ginny. He was just about to leave the kitchen and head for the staircase when Molly came bustling over to him and popped a large purple envelope on the tray and murmured something about how a large eagle owl had delivered it this morning. He looked down at it. It had a crest that depicted a beautiful owl sitting on top of an egg which it seemed to be loving incubating. The owl was surrounded with flowers and leave. Arthur recognised it as the crest of Maloestra Wizarding University and felt a surge of pride as he remember the brilliant scholarship that his daughter had achieved. When he reached her bedroom he levitated the tray next to him and knocked softly. He heard a muffled sound that had vaguely sounded like "come in" and entered her bedroom. He found Ginny completely cocooned in her duvet, and only the top of her head was visible. He chuckled to himself and perched on the edge of her bed and directed the tray to float neatly over to the bedside table. He gently stroked the top of Ginny's head. She lowered the covers and smiled at her father. She looked pale and gaunt.

"Gin, love, what is going on? Tell your old dad."

She hesitated for a moment, and then seemed to come to a conclusion in her head and suddenly, almost like a dam had burst, the whole story came spilling out, although it was censored for parents, meaning she left out the fact that she actually had sex with Harry. When she had finished she was sobbing and Arthur was holding his daughter in a tight hug, just like he had done when she had been a small child and had been upset about a bad dream.

"Did you love Harry Gins?"

"I don't know dad. I thought I would. I mean everyone had always told me that we are meant for each other, what with him being Ron's best friend, and already practically a member of the family. I guess I always thought that they were right and that I would fall in love with him and him with me, and that would be it! Life sorted!"

"so why are you so upset Ginny?"

"Because I never made a contingency plan. I never thought that that WOULDN'T happen. And now it is as if my whole life had been turned upside down. It sounds so bloody stupid, doesn't it daddy? I mean we only went out for a matter of weeks!"

"Not at all Gin, it doesn't sound stupid. But you really ought to think of it as your life has just opened up, not ended!" When Ginny looked at him with a confused expression, Arthur wracked his brains for a way of explaining what he meant, "Well, look at it this way. You had your whole life planned, didn't you? You had all your kids named didn't you? I bet you even had yours and Harry's wedding planned and invites all mentally written and sent, am I right?" Ginny just nodded, her mouth slightly open, amazed at her dads perceptiveness. Encourage by her reaction, Arthur plough on, "Well Ginny, you cant live for a life that hasn't happened yet. By doing that you are not living for today! And today is all that you can be sure is real. Worry about today and tomorrow will sort itself out. Besides, you are going to university in a matter of weeks, and I am sure you will have a whole string of boys queuing up to take you out. Harry, or at least fantasying about Harry would just cramp your style."

She started to laugh, and then Arthur joined in. The next thing they knew they were each crying from their laughter. Ginny felt happy for the first time since Harry's birthday. She felt that the cloud of despair had lifted and for the first time in a long while felt free. Free to be excited about not knowing what life would bring. And she was excited, and it was all thanks to her dad. She threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on the bald patch that he had thanks to a receding hairline.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." And with that he walked out of her room, feeling an immense sense of self pride. He danced down the corridor towards the stairs singing to himself, "I am wise and I am great, I am the great sage of relationships. Oh oh oh oh."

Back in Ginny's room, while stuffing a slice of toast smothered in strawberry jam into her mouth, Ginny picked up the large purple envelope. Inside it contained all the information she needed regarding her degree course and accommodation and information about what the scholarship included. There was a huge book list and a complicated timetable, and attached was what looked like a muggle credit card (she had been fascinated by Posies dad's visa – and the fact that you could buy things and not have to hand over any money). A letter explained that the card was for use in wizard book shops and stationary stores, and was for her own personal use to purchase materials for use in her course, and the bill would be sent to the Ministry Scholarship Fund. Among the many bits of parchments, she found a neat hand written note which said.

Dear Miss Weasley

I would once again like to congratulate you on achieving much marvellous grades at NEWT standard. I would also like to extend the warmest welcome to you as the newest student on the "Advanced Potions" course. I am sure you will find studying this subject both rewarding and challenging. I am writing to you to provide you with some information as to what your course involves. You will attend lectures along side the students who are studying for a degree in "Standard Potions". These take place on Mondays and Tuesday mornings. The rest of you time will be spent carrying out field work, sourcing rare ingredients and working in the laboratory brewing well known potions as well as investigating and creating new ones, which you will then test. When we last met I informed you that you are the only student that has been accepted onto this 3 year long course. However, you are to be working closely with another student in the year above you, who is the only other student to be studying this course. It is hoped that this union will enable you both to study a more diverse range of potions.

I would like to meet you for an informal chat, which will allow me to get you fully acquainted with the potions staff and faculty. I hope that you will be able to attend our meeting on the 10th August at 10am. Please let me know of your intentions, and should you be able to attend kindly Floo to "Professor Shoreditch's office, Maloestra University, Intel Agent Alley". I will also show you to your accommodations, which are ready for you to move into anytime between now and the start of term, which will commence on 1st September.

I look forward to meeting you once again

Kind Regards

Prof. Lyn Shoreditch

Ginny quickly scribbled a note that said she would be attending the meeting and ran downstairs to kind Errol. She located him fast asleep under a pile of her mothers knitting. After much cagouling, the aged owl finally took off with the note safely attached to its legs.

Ginny was so excited at the prospect of meeting her new mentor and finally seeing Maloestra, that the days seemed to pass with immense slowness. Each day felt like a week, and even though she had to wait a mere three days, it felt like a lifetime. Finally it came, and Ginny was waiting patiently by he fire at 9.45am. She threw a quick glance at herself in the mirror above the fireplace and was happy with her appearance. She wore muggle clothes (it was generally a well known fact that students at Maloestra never wore wizard robes, unless having a meeting with the Dean or going to a graduation) which consisted of wide-legged black cotton trousers, a white blouse with a pink scarf tied loosely about her neck with a pair of flat shoes of the same pink colour (thanks to Ben who had shown her a handy little accessorising charm). Her hair was pulled back into a knot and she carried a black leather satchel. The overall affect was that of seriousness but not stuffy. Taking a deep breath she shuffled forward, willing away her nerves, and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and read out her destination.

""Professor Shoreditch's office, Maloestra University, Intel Agent Alley."

On walking out of the fire at the other end she was immediately greeted with an Enthusiastic handshake. Once Ginny had got her bearings, her eyes focused on Professor Shoreditch. The tall dark blond witch was today wearing a floaty black gypsy skirt and a green t-shirt with the slogan "Got Rid of the Kids, the Cat Was Allergic". She was decidedly much less formal than she had been at Hogwarts.

"Welcome, Ginevra, welcome. I hope you have been having a nice summer. Would you care for a cuppa?" she gestured towards a large pot of tea that was brewing.

"That would be lovely, thank you Professor Shoreditch," Ginny replied, in her politest sounding voice.

"Blarrrrrgggg," Prof Shoreditch made a strange sound and stuck her tongue out, "Call me Lyn. There is no need to be so formal now that you are an adult. Besides, I think that, seeing as how we will be working together for the foreseeable future I think a first name basis will be much more economical when it comes to breathing, don't you agree Ginevra?"

"Er…..yes. I do Profes……er.. Lyn. And please, call me Ginny. Ginevra is such a mouthful."

Lyn chuckled softly and busied herself in preparing the tea. This gave Ginny time to glance around at the office. It was nothing like you would imagine the head of the Potions faculty to be like. It was bright and airy and filled with so many plants it resembled a jungle. The walls were painted in bright colours, one being a vibrant purple, another dark red. The room was an odd shape. There was three straight walls in what would be part of a square, but the fourth wall was not straight, but a semi-circle. There was a huge curved window on this wall and in the curve sat comfortable chairs and a coffee table, on which stood piles of books and parchments. Lyn was seated at one of the chairs and gestured for Ginny to take a seat opposite her. Ginny loved this office. It resembled the randomness of the burrow, and was so warm and friendly that it had the effect of putting the visitor immediately at ease.

The two women chatted for a while, about potions and what life was like as a student and about Ginny's ambitions in life. After they had both finished their tea Lyn handed Ginny a large folder.

"This contains your timetable for the next term. Information about your assignments and assessments. It also contains a list of potions that you are expected to be able to talk about and brew from heart by the end of this first term. There is also your book list, and recommendations for equipment. And while I remember, I would recommend that you invest in some muggle notebooks and a muggle biro. It is not on the list because the university would frown at staff recommending muggle artefacts to students, but in my experience, the muggle stationary is so much more efficient than the wizard equivalent. No messing around with ink bottles and the like," Lyn screwed up her face and threw a dark look at the beautiful orange quill sitting on her desk. "What else is in that folder? Um…..on yes…it contains information about life here at Maloestra, as well as a guide to all new students and an itinerary of all the freshers events that are being held at the student union – a place which I am sure you will become very familiar with. It is called the Lung and Pivot and it is located at the end of Intel Gent Alley. Just follow the noise of rampaging students. That folder also has all the info you will need regarding your new accommodation. You will be in Eruditio House. This is one of the smaller halls. It is located right next to the main halls of residence, which is Bardus Hall. If I am correct, I think you have family in Bardus don't you?"

"Yes, my brother Ron is there. I have seen it. It's very nice."

"Well if you liked Bardus you will love Eruditio. It is much nicer. The rooms are larger and are en suit and have a balcony, as well as a private little room for study just off from your bedroom. There are three rooms to each lounge and Kitchen, and you get a maid service every week to clean the communal areas, but they wont go into your bedroom."

"WOW! Sounds amazing."

"Yes. Normally scholarship students don't get places in Eruditio, because they are so much more expensive than Bardus, but you the scholarship you received is so prestigious that they made an exception. And the other two people in the flat are also Potions students, so that will work out nicely for when you study. Speaking of other students, why don't we take a tour and I will introduce you to the other student on your course."

It took a full two hours for Lyn to show Ginny around the whole of the University, but she left no stone unturned. She pointed out where the communal study areas were, where the library was, canteen, coffee shop, bookshop, halls of residence were as well as the infamous _Lung and Pivot_. The tour ended with a look at the potions section. The large lecture theatre where Ginny would tend lectures with the rest of the potions students, the large lab where they worked and the store cupboard.

"And this," Lyn gestured towards a door at the end of the corridor, "is the advanced Potions laboratory. This is where you will do all your experiments and brewing. You will have your own cauldron, and basic store cupboard, as well as your own work surface and equipment. You also have access to the advanced ingredients and books, which is kept locked at all times."

They had reached the door. Lyn opened it and popped her head to look into the lab. She remerged with a broad grin.

"Well, I am pleased to say that your fellow student is in there, busy as always, bless his little cotton socks. Come on dear, lets go meet him." And with that she threw open the door.

Ginny walked into the lab slowly, absolutely amazed. It was huge. With massive expanses of clean chrome surfaces. At one end of the room were loads of strange looking contraptions, all of which Ginny assumed had a specific use in the field of potion brewing. The caldrons were modern, with clean lines and attached to a furnace with a complicated looking thermostat on it. Ginny practically had an orgasm at the thought that she would be able to play with this equipment very soon.

Suddenly there was a large BOOM and a cloud of dark blue smoke came billowing from a cauldron in the corner, completely engulfing the top half of the person who had been standing next to it. This person started to cough loudly and Ginny could hear him swearing loudly.

"Fuck a duck! What the bloody hell happened there! Fuck fuckety fuck fuck!..." he was shouting in a loud voice.

Lyn had rushed over to the disaster scene and jumped onto the work surface, and pressed a button in the ceiling, which caused an extractor fan to wurrr into life. It sounded very much like a muggle one, but it was so amazingly efficient (it cleared the fumes within seconds) that was obviously magically enhanced.

Once the smoke cleared Ginny was able to get a good look at the man, who was obviously her future study buddy, as he was the only other person in the room. He was tall, probably about 6 foot 3 or 4 judging by the height difference between himself and Lyn. Her was also well built, but not overly bulky. He was wearing muggle clothes but even Ginny, with her inexperience eye, could tell that they were very expensive and of the best quality. She then noticed his tousled hair, which was still covered in bits of blue blobs of goop. But underneath the blue was a shock of bright blond locks. Ginny was trying to think of where she had seen someone with hair that blond before. Suddenly she remembered……but it couldn't be…could it? NO surely she wasn't in the presence of…

"Ginny, I would like to introduce you to your new partner in crime, Draco Malfoy."

_End of Chapter! HA HA HA NOT – would I do that to you? End it just as the sex god himself had come into the story? NO I AM NOT THAT MEAN! You have waited a whole 5 chapters for him, so I think it is only right for me to give you a fix of draco goodness! Purely coz I love you guys…and dracie!_

Draco Malfoy turned around quickly at the mention of the name Weasley. He did however manage to maintain an air of indifference and stuck his hand out casually towards Ginny.

"Nice to meet you Miss Weasley," he said, straining to sound as polite as possible. Ginny managed to overcome her shock, just enough to force her hand to place itself in Dracos in greeting.

Lyn, whose attention hand been focused towards the disaster zone that had previously been Malfoys work situation, turned back to her two students. "Right, I have to go for a luncheon meeting with the other professors in the potions department, and I am already late," she exclaimed after shooting a quick look at the clock on the wall, "so can I leave you Draco to show Ginny around the lab, and then take her to Eruditio House, so that she can see her flat. Madame Walsh will let you know what flat she is in and give her the keys." With that she started walking towards the small, modern looking fireplace in the corner of the lab. Just as she was about the throw some floo powder into the flames she had conjured, she turned, "and tidy that mess up Draco, and think about what went wrong with it. Cheery-Oh peeps." and she was suddenly gone with a flourish.

Ginny's mind was racing. She couldn't believe that Malfoy was on her course. Not only on her course, the only other student on her course. A student who she was expected to work. How on earth can she work with that bastard. He had been so insufferable to her and her family and friends at school. Even not seeing him for a whole year hadn't done anything to dampen the memory of what a nasty little shit he could be. She suddenly became acutely aware of Malfoys hard stare boring into the back of her head. She whipped around and found him leaning casually on the work surface behind him, his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face. The blue crap had disappeared from his hair and clothes, and he now looked immaculate, hair with a windswept style, which Ginny couldn't help but think was very sexy indeed.

"So, I am expected to have to put with the youngest weasel for the next 2 years am I? I cant believe my fucking luck. Well I suppose as long as you don't get in my way or expect me to help you with anything you don't understand, I will survive….at a push." And with that he pushed himself off the bench with a quick swish of his hips and walked over to where his cauldron was lying pathetically on the floor with blue bits hanging out of it.

"Shut up Ferret Face," Ginny sneered, incensed at what he had just said to her, "as if I would give you the satisfaction of helping me with anything. Besides by the look of it, it isn't me who needs help with Potions." she swept her gaze over the mess he was getting ready to clear up as he rolled the sleeves up on his shirt. She found herself unwittingly admiring his manly looking arms. He had certainly changed a lot from being the scrawny looking teenager she remembered him as….he had certainly become a man since leaving university. But maybe that is what losing both your parents will do. Everyone in the wizarding world had heard the story that had dominated the Wizarding Media just 8 months ago. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy had been given an assignment to carryout for Voldemort, but had failed somehow. In a rage Voldemort had killed Narcissa Malfoy, slowly and painfully in front of Lucius. As much as Lucius likes to give off the air that he is a hard nut with no emotions at all, he had been very much in love with his wife, and had been grief stricken. So much so that on his next mission for his boss, he had become very complacent and managed to get himself killed by Aurors. VERY un-Malfoy like, but that is what grief will do. The stories had been all over the daily prophet, with many versions of the story. But, whatever version was the correct on, the point was the Draco had lost his parents, even if they had been death eaters.

Finding herself thinking of Voldemort and Death Eaters, she found her gaze drift over to Malfoy's left forearm. He must have sensed her gaze because he turned around and, as quick as a flash, jumped to his feet and shoved his forearms up to her face.

"Take a good look WEASEL, no dark mark….YET." He then lowered his arms slowly, looking slightly embarrassed.

Ginny, feeling awkward and just a little bit guilty tried to think of something to say that would change the subject. "So, what were you brewing before…..before it went a little wrong?" she enquired, trying desperately to sound friendly. If she was going to be stuck with hi, might as well make a little effort to be civil.

"It was a strengthening potion. They are surprisingly tricky. You wouldn't know about them yet I suppose." He scratched his head in confusion saying, almost to himself, "I don't know what went wrong. I had just added the Nargel's tail, and BOOM….i don't understand."

Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "I bet you didn't removed the Nargels fur."

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked, with a look of poison, "Why, pray tell me, would I remove the fur? It says add a Nargels tail, and the fur is part of the Nargels tail is it not?" He was becoming increasingly irate and sarcastic.

"Well, as far as I am aware, when a potion involves a Nargels tail, it means just the core of the tail. By adding the fur, it tips the equilibrium of the potion over the edge, what with the large surface area to volume ratio when it is first added to the other ingredients. This just makes the reaction go crazy and causes…well it causes abit of a catastrophe….as you have experienced. But please don't listen to me….according to you I don't know anything about this type of potion." She finished with a sickeningly sweet smile. Malfoys expression was priceless and Ginny wished she could take a photo of it. He was so obviously extremely impressed and surprised but was trying with all his might to hid that and plaster a sneer on his face. This battle of expressions was causing a very odd reaction in his facial muscles. A satisfied feeling of immense smugness washed over her, and she was itching to irritate him further. But she was loath to push her luck, she was alone in a strange place with a boy who would not think anything of putting a hex on her. So Ginny kept her mouth shut and steeled herself for the mean and nasty comments that would no doubt be about to come spewing from Malfoys mouth.

"Fair play to you Weasley, you know your potions." Ginny gwapped at him in surprise. Had Malfoy swallowed his pride and paid her a compliment! Could it be that he really had changed in more ways than in appearance. With a quick flick of his wand he cleared up what was left of the mess. "I suppose we should continue with your grand tour."

Ginny managed to nod silently. As it turned out Malfoy was actually a very good tour guide. He gave her a full and comprehensive look around the Advanced Potions Lab. The store cupboard was actually a huge walk in wardrobe style thing with a massive cold store as well. And the books…..Ginny had never seen as comprehensive a library of potions books in her life. She was now gagging to get started on her course and begin brewing weird and wonderful potions.

"Right, I will show you to Eruditio House, you can see what flat you are in." and with that he took off in a brisk trot, leaving the lab and making his way purposefully out of the labyrinth of corridors and outside into the bright sunshine of Intel Agent Alley. He took a right and continued his fast pace.

"Eruditio is a well nice hall to live in. There are only 50 students or so living there. Compare that to Bardus Hall which had over 300! I live in Eruditio myself. It is lovely at the moment because most of the students have gone home for the summer, so I have my flat all to myself."

"I though YOU would have your own flat Malfoy, I am surprised you lowered yourself to share with others," Ginny said snidely. She felt awful as soon as the words had left her mouth but she couldn't change the habit of a lifetime and actually be nice to him.

"I did live in my own house. But I found living with other students more helpful in encouraging study." He then came to a halt in front of a modern looking building with large windows and balconies. There was a large sign announcing that they had reached Eruditio House

Draco stole a quick look at the small red head, who was standing next to him looking up at the sign at the front of Eruditio. He could not believe that he was to be stuck with a weasel for the next 2 years of his course. It was just his fucking luck. Well, nothing he could do about it. He was using every ounce of his will to be nice to her. He wanted to lull her into a false sense of security, then when she started he planned to make life a living hell for her. The stupid little know-it-all. She had been so smug about his potions disaster. He had really wanted to hex her into oblivion. But he had forced himself to complement her and knew full well that he had wrong footed her, but now the little bitch was skating on very thin ice, with her snide remarks. Well as soon as he showed her to her flat he could bugger off and leave her to sort herself out.

Putting on his nice tone he said, "come on, lets find Madame Walsh, she will know what flat you are going to be in," and took off towards the doors and whispered the password to the gargoyle on the door, which promptly swung open. He stood back and let Ginny go in first, and had to clench his buttocks in order to stop himself laughing at her expression of wonder that he could infact be a gentleman…..OH HOW HE WAS ENJOYING HIMSELF.

He walked up behind Ginny, who was standing at the reception desk and, having introduced herself, was waiting for Madame Walsh to find he file and give her her key. Madame Walsh was a middle aged witch with a broad Irish accent, She was in charge of Eruditio House and became like a surrogate mother to all her students. Everyone loved her and Draco was no exception.

"Ginevra Weasley," Madame Walsh muttered to herself, "right, you are going to be living in flat number 4, my dear. There you go, there is your key." She handed the little brass key to Ginny, "and I will let Draco give you the grand tour and tell you the rules, not that ye will take any heed, sure you won't." she chuckled to herself but stopped when she looked at Draco. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph Draco, what on earth's that matter darlin? You have gone as white as a ghost."

But Draco wouldn't take in a word the older witch was saying to him, all he could think of was the flat that Ginny had been placed in. Flat four. SHIT….Ginny was his new flat mate! Suddenly life looked grim. VERY grim indeed.

END END END OF CHAPPIE

MORE TO COME SOON PROMISE

In the next chapter you will finally see why the title of the story has the toga and tequila bit

xxx


End file.
